A match made in heaven
by karoline.frank
Summary: Rose is leaving the Academy and her life behind. Dimitri doesn't love her anymore, and Lissa have so much else going on in her life, that she doesn't have time for their friendship anymore. She needs to clear her head and find a place where she comes in the first place.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I – Rose**

It had been a week since he had said those four words. Those four words that hat shattered my heart. Those four words that made me realize that I couldn't stay here. There were so many memories. A constant reminder of what we were, and what we could never be. So here I was on top of a tree a few feet away from the main gate. I found a branch that stuck out over the gate, and waited. Before I knew it, midnight came around and the guardians switched off guard duty. This was my chance. I quickly got my duffle bag that had my stake, clothes and shoes. I jumped. I hit the ground and put my hands out to steady myself, pushing off with my legs and moved into the only protection I had. The forest. After I was certain I was far away enough not to be heard, I pulled out my phone and called Adrian. He was a royal, good-looking young moroi, who had an extreme crush on me, and would do everything for me.

He picked up after the third ring. "Hey little Dhampir are you out yet?"

"Yeah I'm out. Where the hell are you?" I asked annoyed.

"Calm down, I'm on my way. I had something to take care of first. I'll see you in a few minutes. Meet me at the end of the main road".

As I made my way through the forest, to the end of the road, all I could think of was the life I was leaving behind. Would they notice I was gone? Would they come look for me? Or more importantly would he look for me? NO! I couldn't let myself think of him. He didn't care about me anymore. He probably never did.

When I finally got to the main road, I saw Adrian in an extremely expensive looking car. I didn't question it; I just wanted to get the hell away from there.

"So where are we going?" curiosity getting the best of me.

"There's a town about 20 minutes away, I'm guessing you haven't eaten, so we will just grab something to eat and then meet up with someone who will help you", He said nervously.

"Adrian who are we going to meet?"

I didn't even have a chance to yell at him. I was suddenly pulled into Lissa's head. I had a spiritual connection with her ever since she had saved me from a car accident, where her parents and brother died. First we didn't knew where it came from, but sooner we found out it was Vasilise Dragomir or Lissa as she is being called. She had an almost forgotten magical power called spirit. She can heal plants, animals and even humans. I died in the accident, but she pulled be back from the dead and made me shadow-kissed, which mean we have a one-way connection where I can hear her thoughts or even be in her head. She was now the last Dragomir from the royal moroi family and I was her shadow-kissed guardian. I had sworn my life to protect her, and now I left her again.

She was in her room with. Holy crap. Dimitri.

"I know how you feel, but you have to understand, where she's coming from, Dimitri. This is hard on her. She loves you and you just pushed her away", she said in a soothing tone. She heard what had happened at the church and what he had said to me. Love fades, mine has. It was still crystal clear in my head. Christian Ozera, Lissa's also royal boyfriend, wasn't there with her. He was to pissed on Dimitri. We didn't have the best friendship but I knew he cared for me like a sister, and he hated seeing me being hurt. Even though he never would admit that. It hurt knowing, that no one had yet to discover, that I was gone. I pushed the thought out of my head. I shouldn't care. That part of my life was over. I pulled out of her head and promised to never check in on them again. If they didn't care about me, I wouldn't care about them.

Love fade. Mine has.

When I was back in the car, I looked over at Adrian, waiting for him to tell me whom we were going to meet. Of course he didn't say a thing.

"Adrian who the hell is going to help us?" I asked

"Little Dhampir, don't be mad but he's the only person who can help us"

"Just tell me who it is Adrian," I practically yelled

"Abe Mazure" he whispered

"Shit."

Abe is my newly discovered father. I meet him for the first time in Russia, when I had left St. Vladimir. I had left the school, so I could find Dimitri, who was made to a strigoi against his will, and kill him. It was a promise we had made a long time ago. We promised each other, that if one of us ever were made to a strigoi, we would find each other and take away the evil, immortal life. Strigoi were vampires like Moroi, but unlike moroi they killed every time they drank blood, and that was what made them immortal, only burning them, cutting of their head or stacking them with a charmed silver stake could kill them. I find out that Abe was my father, when I returned to St. Vladimir.

Even though he is my father and had helped me to get safe home from Russia, he wasn't a man I would trust, and I will certainly not lay my life in his hands!


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II - Rose**

I have been driving for a couple of hours, and I begin feeling sick. After the dinner and the talk with Abe, I got an SUV and they both let me drive away to a little safe place, where I could think.

I had suspected Abe to force me back to St. Vladimir so I could join them on the same plain back to Court, but he didn't. I think he could fell my pain. The old man isn't that bad anyway.

I have been driving about 100 kilometers, when I made my first stop. I drove in at the verge and stood out of the car. I was still in Rocky Mountains in Montana. The wind was cold and fresh as it wiped over my face.

I climbed up on a cliff and stood at the edge. The scene was replaying in my head, again and again.

Love fade, mine has.

I wish mine had too, but it hasn't. It remains totally intact, if not growing stronger every day. I'm standing out on the edge, screaming his name.

"Dimitri!"

Like a fool, I scream his name out loud, on the top of my lungs. I close my eyes, and try just for a moment, to pretend everything is okay. The tears I have held back for minutes, hours, days and weeks are starting to fill up my eyes.

I fall to the ground sobbing and crying. I cry out my broken heart and keep calling for Dimitri.

How could he do that to me? How can he love me while he was Dhampir and strigoi, but not after the transformation? I deserve his love! I am the one who saved him! I am the one he loves! "Why?"

The only answer I get to my screams, are the sound of my own echo. The only friend to calm me is my own shadow. And really, I have never been that much of a comforter. For god sake I'm Rose Hathaway!

"Hallo world! I hope you are listing!" I screamed out. "Is this enough for you? I'm breaking down", I cried out. My world is breaking and falling apart. Why is this happening to me? I lay my head on the cold ground, when something drew me away. I'm back in Lissa's head.

She is still with Dimitri. I can feel the pain in her chest or mine? Or… whatever.

"She doesn't need me. I can't be with her, after everything I put her through." He said with such a pain in his voice, that it almost brought tears to Lissa's eyes. "I almost killed her." "I almost made her to a strigoi," his voice so low, almost like a whisper. He put so many feelings in those 4 words. "I almost killed her." "But it wasn't you fault! As you said yourself, it was like a nightmare you couldn't wake up from! She still loves you. You are hurting here more now, than you did before". Like always Lissa was right. He had hurt me while he was strigoi, but it was against his will, and even though, he still loved me in his own creepy, murder way. He just wasn't the man I knew. Now he was back. He was dhampir again. He was his old self. The same deep brown eyes that looks deep into mine, the Russian accent that whisper "Roza" sensual in my ear and the brawny body that will always protect me against the enemy, but briefly holds me and give me a fantastic feeling. Only one thing is different now. Those eyes doesn't look into mine anymore. The voice doesn't whisper "Roza" into my ears anymore. But what hurts the most. He doesn't hold me in his arms anymore. And only those arms can protect me from the word he whisper in my ear.

"Love fade, mine has".

Slowly I get myself together, and walk back to the car. I drive further into Rocky Mountains. The moroi night is almost over. It's over a day since a day since I left the academy and no one was looking for me. I keep on a few miles more, and then drive in at a motel to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III - Rose**

When I woke up again after some heavy sleep, the sun is up again and I'm on a normal human schedule, but I don't really feel for getting up yet, so I lay back again. As an old habit, I slid in to Lissa's mind before I can stop myself.

She is having some intense feelings. She is together with Christian, but not hot and heavy as I usually drop in to, but with close on and everything, in a familiar room. I'm back in my old dorm at St. Vladimir. On our visit to the academy I was supposed to be in the guest housing, but no one was living in my old room yet, so I just stayed there. Lissa's thoughts are telling me, that they used most of the last moroi day, looking for me. She is starting to fear for what I have done. She knows me, sometimes better than I do myself. She is afraid I have left again, with good reason.

Before I left the other day, I had written a letter to Lissa and one to Dimitri, if he would read it obviously. Lissa's eyes were hold on the two envelops, laying on my nightstand.

"Come on. Read it" It was Christian who spoke. I really like him sometimes. He isn't in to all those cliffhangers and drama. Lissa does as he said, and reads the letter.

Dear Lisa

I know how upset you are right now and maybe a little pissed. I will just tell it to you as it is. I have left St. Vladimir and I will not be joining you back to Court. I'm not sure when I will get back or if ever will. When Dimitri was made to a strigoi, I felt like my world was breaking down, but when I found out I could safe him, the walls started to build up again. I believed I could have a future together with him. I believed wrong. I believed he would love me. Now I'm not even sure, if he ever did. Once I had a purpose with my life, but now I don't know what to do.

I can't continue in the same settings. Seeing him everyday, and him not seeing me. I know what you think. She is Rose Hathaway. She can handle everything. But I can't. I'm really sorry.

Rose

P.s. Will you give the letter to Dimitri? Try to get him to read it, will you?

I can feel how Lisa is dying to catch her breath. "Why?" she ask Christian, with the tears building up in her eyes. Christian say nothing, he just wrap his arms around her. I'm grateful, that Christian can be there with her, when I can't. She is angry with me, and angry with herself because she feel selfish, wanting me here to protect her.

I slipped out of Lissa's head again. I feel terrible for leaving. It's second time leave Lisa because of my love to Dimitri. I toke on an old pair of jumpers, and walked outside.

The run reminded me of my training sessions with Dimitri, where he forced me to run labs no matter how the weather was. In the start I heated it. It was embarrassing that I was that much out of shape, and it was boring. Everything was fast and intense with me. It was how I lived my life. That is how I want to live my life. But he made me stronger, and I fell more and more in love with him. Our training sessions were what I lived for and made me get up in the morning.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV - Rose**

The run took hard on me, and when I got back to the motel, I laid flat on the bed. I'm feeling dizzy, not weird considering I haven't eaten since my dinner with Adrian. I packed my few belongings in my bag, and went down in the reception. It is quite an expensive motel, but it doesn't matter because I have a very generous fond called "Adrian", who let be keep the credit card he had given me, when I left to Russia to find Dimitri. I paid the receptionist, who looked like she was bored to death, and left.

I walked back to the SUV, and drove about an hour more, ending in a little city. As I drove down the road in the city, I couldn't stop laughing. There was a hotel called Hotel, a library called Library and a little diner called, wait for it, Diner. I guess there isn't that much competition in this city. I made a hold at the Diner diner and walked inside to get something to eat.

I grabbed my second doughnut, found a comfortable posture, and slide in to Lissa's mind. I know that I said I wouldn't do it again, but I can't help it. What had you expected of me? I'm about as strong as a strigoi standing in front of a Moroi. NO! Stop it Rose, you don't make fun with things like that. I gave myself a mental slap in the face.

Lissa is outside, walking from her old campus to the school office. She runs into headmistress Kirova. "Have you seen guardian Belikov?" she asks, trying to catch her breath. It sounds so weird when he is mentioned as Belikov. I have known him so long, and I have never really respected the titles. I'm so occupied by my own thoughts that I haven't realized, that Lissa is outside again. With long steps, she has almost crossed the schoolyard and is in the gym, a place she don't come much.

"Guardian Belikov?" Lissa ask as she comes inside. Dimitri looks up from his western that he is reading as usual. Nothing has changed, nothing at all. Lissa walk over to him, and sits down in front of him. His eyes light up when he sees her like they do ever since she staked him with the spirit charmed stake. The way he is supposed to look at me.

"We kind of found her", she says. I look concentrated at those beautiful eyes, hoping I could see at little bit of release. Lissa did too. Nothing. Not as much as a blink. He keeps that perfect guardian posture on.

"I'm worried about her. You know how it ended last time she ran away after…" she bites her tongue, knowing she is reminding Dimitri of a black period of his life. "You remember Adrian Ivashkov? He helped her get out, and gave her a credit card." She is it so exited, that you can feel it in the air... Maybe some effects from Spirit? You never know about that sneaky one. "And?" Dimitri asks as it cared him as much as the color of the floor. "And" Lissa say, "I want you to go out and find her", not using any compulsion, a magic thing any moroi can do, where you compel people to do the things you want them to. Those with spirit can use it even better.

"But I can't", Dimitri says, "I can't even bare looking at her, how should I be able to go look for her AND bring her back?" He isn't showing many feelings. "No, I don't want to hear it, not yet." She gives him the letter from me, and looks him directly in the eyes. "Tell it to me after you have read this." He doesn't say a word; he just takes the letter and look at it.

Lissa stood up, and walked to the exit, the thoughts spinning trough her mind. What if I hadn't written something useful, but just a normal Rose Hathaway essay? Lissa's opinion is clear. Not something to be proud of.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V - Dimitri**

Dear Dimitri

You have said that your love to me has faded, but no matter what you do, will I never be a stranger. I will always be yours. My love to you will never fade, and my tears will always be dripping sore, as long as you keep putting me on distance. We have always, and we will always know each other better than anyone else. We are a match made in heaven, and no one can change that. When our eyes meet, I know you will see it. I don't want to be afraid of our love, but as long as you will, I will die a little every day. I'm tired of feeling so numb, and that is the reason I'm leaving. It may seem to everyone else, that I'm crazy or painfully stupid, when I'm running away like this, but my scars wouldn't be so hidden, if you would just look me in the eyes. I feel alone and cold without you, but I don't want to die.

So here I am. I haven't had someone to talk to in such a long time. Isn't it strange? We have so much in common, and we can understand each other in ways no one else can. The only thing I needed tonight, was your company.

Somehow I think I should apologize. I expected so much of you, and I'm sorry for that. Sometimes people have so high expectations for you, so high that you can't live up to them. Just like everyone thought I could change, and be all "in control". I can't. I feel everything so deeply, that I can't hide them. I thought it was best if I just leaved now, before my will gets any weaker and my eyes begin to linger longer than they should. I need to leave before I loose my last little sense of reason. This letter holds more meaning that I could ever say to you in life, because no matter how much you will ever hurt me, you will always take my breath away.

When I'm standing in front of you, it's so hard to keep my composure. To pretend that I don't think about your perfect brown eyes and your soft hair, which I just want to slip my fingers through. To pretend I don't think about your laugh, how pure and unaffected it sounds in my ears. It frightens me that I know so well, that I have to take the noble path.

No matter what you will say, I will never give up on our love. I love you to much to just give up, when it gets a little rough.

I don't want to leave you with a trivial direction. I don't say that I understand you or what you said, but I will try to live with it. I will just not live here with it.

Rose

"Oh Roza" She bring tears to my eyes, as she have done so many times before. I know that I have hurt her. It was the point in what I said to her. I still love her, and I will always love her. I will never forget her, and that is the problem. I couldn't even forget her when I was a strigoi, and because of that she went through so much pain. I'm afraid that she will never see me as I was before, because I am not who I was before. I have changed and seen sides of myself, that I didn't knew I had. It's hard, but I can't relay on someone when I'm not strong.

But that letter. She knows how to touch me. She knows how to make my heart beat. No matter how many times I ask myself, I will always get the same answers. I will love her as long as the stars are above her, and longer if I can. I will need her as long as the seasons need her, I will follow their plan. I will want her as long as she wants me, and longer by far. How long will I be with her?

Before, my answer was clear. As long as the sea is bound to wash up the sand. I still want to be with her, but I have hurt her so many times, how can she possibly still love me? She just wrote to me, that she still loves me. I can't let that chance vanish. I need to find her.

Adrian. I mopped my eyes and ran outside to find Adrian. Not surprising at all, he is out in a blur of alcohol. It is such a shame that he waste his spirit-magic that way, and not learning to control it like Lissa do. Lissa can help me. I ran over the schoolyard and found her in the guestroom. She on the other hand, is in total control, and is teaching herself how to charm a silver bracelet with spirit. One much stronger than those she normal do.

"Lissa, I need your help!" Even though I'm in good shape, I was a little out of breath because of the run and the high emotions running through my body. Lissa looks up and start dancing.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it", she yells with one big, happy smile on her face. I wasn't really in mood for that right now, but I can't hide the smile that is showing on my face. "Do you know where we can find Rose? I will help you find her, I promised to obey everything you wish for." There is no reason to tell her everything. She looks a little disappointed, but glad that I will give it a try.

"Wow! You're a freaking stalker Mr. Ozera." I walk in to the guest room next door, and find Christian sitting at the desk. On his computer is a map, with a route drawn on it. "So who are you stalking?" I ask Christian. "The love of your life," he says. I can feel how I flush, first of all because he talked like it was the most normal thing, that she is the love of my life, and second of all, because he is right. She is the love of my life and I have rejected her. When I didn't answered Christian he just says, "your welcome." I nodded.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI – Rose**

I have been popping in and out of Lissa's mind the last few hours, since she had delivered the letter to Dimitri. This isn't something I had expected. Not in my wildest imagination had I expected him to react to fast. I still need time to think. I need to learn to control my feelings. If his love really has faded, I don't want go through that pain ones again. What can I do? Christian obviously knows exactly where I am, and where I'm going. How can I possibly get the time to think? I need to change my plans, and I need a new car. I could maybe figure out some kind of plan, but I really don't have time for that.

I leave the Diner diner, where I have been sitting for about three hours and eaten way to many doughnuts and drunken way to much coffee. I walked out to the parking lot, and found my car. I hurry away out of the city and out on the road.

As I come to the next city, the temperature is falling. I find a big supermarket, with a huge outdoor section. A map, a sleeping bag, food and other survival supplies, and I'm going again. I also found some warm clothes and a big jacket, gloves and a hat. 15 minutes after I had found enough supplies to live outside for a month in the cold of Montana.

I'm out on the parking lot again, but I can't continue in this car because of that stalker to Christian and my bastard of a dad, so I serge the parking lot for a matching car. I broke up the door and started the engine. How could I leave a family out here without a car? The first snow was starting to fall, and it wasn't more than 1 degree out here. I drove the new SUV out from the lot, went out and drove my own in at the same spot. I leaved the cardkeys in and left a little note.

Hi. I just borrowed your car. Hope it's OK. I have left my own car for you. The tank is almost full. You don't have to look for your car. You want find it again.

Rose

I'm very close writing, maybe you will get a visit from a very confused, top tuned, hot dhampir and a royal vampire and her creepy, but reliable boyfriend. I'm pretty sure that that would just confuse them more than what good was, so I just left the parking lot, a bit angry that I couldn't see their faces when they found a new car and my note, but I had to leave.

I decided to drive further up in the mountains. It's an excellent car to the job, but some of the turns are hard. I came to a little valley after a couple hours driving in an extremely slow tempo. It took me a good time, hiding the car nicely between the trees and bushes. Finally it was satisfactory, and I walked a bit before I come to a halt. In the side, there was a little wooden house hidden. I remember the house from a long time ago. When I was smaller Lissa's brother took us out here. We spent about a day out here to get away from all the royal stuff.

I open the heavy door with a loud "knnerk". The house is small and primitive, but it is better than sleeping outside in the middle of freaking nowhere. There aren't that many things in the hut, but a table, a single bed and a fireplace had they made room for. I put down my bag with a "bomb". I went back to the car to get the rest of my things, not caring to ruin any of the camouflage. I doubt that many are coming out here in the middle of the winter, me as an exception, obviously. I want to bring everything inside, in case of emergency or extreme snowfall. It's hard going through the deep snow that many times, but before I can lie down, I have to find some wood to stroke the fire. I toke on some more close, and went back outside. I walked around about an hour more. My arms were full of wooden when I walked by a fountain. It would be so funny if that were the fountain of youth from that pirate movie with Johnny Depp.

I haven't got anything to drink the whole day except the coffee, but I didn't felt the thirsty before I got the first little ship of cold, fresh water in my mouth. I drank as much as I could, and on my way back I feel the water lapping in my stomach, all dizzy and tumbled from all the water.

I came back to the hut caring the wooden, when I got myself a bit of a surprise. Normally I would have been faster, but I think the cold had frozen my brain and reactivity. I'm not alone in the house anymore. Someone have lighten the fireplace and moved around with my stuff. The pleasant smell of food wealth the warm room, and I can feel the hunger. Over in the corner a terrified boy around my age stood, not weird thinking of the look on my face. He isn't ugly, actually he is pretty hot, but I really don't have time for those thought right now. He is standing in _my _hut, where I was expecting to cry out the next month or so.

"I'm not really feeling for a roomie right now, sorry to say." I looked at him, trying to control my flaming anger. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have any other place to go," he say chumping in his words. "So you think I want to share my hut with a stranger who says _he doesn't have any other place to go_, and just let him without any questioning?" I said it with as much sarcasm I could, which for you information is pretty damn much. "Then ask me, but then I will ask you some questions too", not sounding like he even noticed how I took my distance and my non-interest in him. "What do you want to know?" he says continuing in the same tone. "Name. Age. The whys. The how's." I say it as cold as the ice outside. "Gale. 19 years old. My family died. I survived." Matching my cold tone as good as a recording machine. "Okay. Fine. You can stay here, but I'm not sharing my food!" I say it, hoping he have forgotten about the part, where he asks me the questions. He hasn't. "Now me." He sits down in the little bed, looking like he wants to have a longer conversation. When I don't sit down, he just start talking.

"So what is your name, miss?" He already sounds more polite than I do when I'm talking to the queen. "I'm Rose Hathaway, or actually Rosemarie Hathaway but no one calls me that. And no one ever calls me _miss, _neither do you." I'm on offense. I don't want to lose the hut. He didn't say a thing, he just kept on talking like it's normal for him that strangers meet in the middle of Montana and have a little "chit chat". For me it isn't. "Okay Rose. Why are you out here all alone? No family." I think he is joking about his own tragic story, but I can't really tell. "I kind of have a family. I'm out here to think." I don't want to get in on the details, and he finally takes the hint. "Okay Rose. I don't think you want to share the bed with me, so who take the floor?" He looks at me, waiting for an answer. I grab one of my bags, and find my sleeping bag and the mattress. "I take the floor tonight, we swift tomorrow," so much for a gentleman. I can't stop thinking about how nice it would be to share the bed with Dimitri. We didn't say much that evening. I ate my food, and he ate his food, after that we both went to bed.

That night was awful. I was dreaming about Dimitri. He was turned to a strigoi, and he rejected me time after time. I was screaming to loud, that I woke up Gale. He came running to me, ort more like toke one step out of the bed, holding his arms around me and trying to calm me. I'm so freaked out, unable to control my feelings. I can't hold the tears back and I just start crying. You should have thought that a girl crying as hysterical as I did, would freak out a boy like Gale, but it didn't. He stayed by my side, listening to me telling everything that had happened to me since I came back to St. Vladimir. Of course I explained it to him, while not telling him the part of all the vampire-blood-killer-thing. It's pretty hard considering those tree words describes my life the best. Not one moment did he leave my side, even his arms stayed around me all that time. He stayed with me for the rest of the night. We didn't say a word, he just stayed with me, holding me tight.


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII – Dimitri**

Christian gave me Rose currently base. I found a car and was one my way before the day was over. I drove as fast as the speed limit would allow me. I kept track on her, on a GPS placed on the passenger seat. It was hard driving in the heavy snow and when she hadn't moved the last couple hours, I could allow myself to take a little rest. I drove in to a little motel and rented a room for 5 hours. 10 minutes after my chek-in I lay in the bed ready to sleep. I set the alarm 4 and a half hour later, and then I could just catch a shower before I had to leave.

I was lying next to Rose. She looked so beautiful lying in the sand. I was playing with a string of her hair. We had spent the whole day on the beach, just enjoying each other. The sun was almost gone, and I could feel how something changed in me. I leaned over to kiss Rose, but when I came close her neck suddenly seemed way more interesting. I cut my sharp teeth through her soft skin. I could heir her scream. Just before I sucked the last life out from her body, I looked into her big eyes. She looked terrified. The last thing she saw me as, was a monster without a heart.

I woke soaking in sweat. I had my nightmares about Rose. I bite her sucked the life out of her. I still felt awful about how close I was at turning her. So close before I had bit and turned her against her will. I know I couldn't control it myself and I know she knows, but it's still such a big shame. I'm so freaked out, unable to sleep anymore. I need to do something else than sitting in a car or walking around in my room like an animal in a cage. I took on some clothes and ran outside. The wind was cold on in face, but I can still feel the sun shining in my eyes. It's the middle of the day, and the sun is fully up. I enjoy being up in the middle of the moroi-night, and feeling the sun. The sun is one of the things I couldn't enjoy as strigoi. The sun and the church, is the two things I could never enjoy as a strigoi. That is two of the best things in the world, but beauty is also on the top-list. Her hair, her lips, her sarcasm, her jokes about my westerns and her Rose-logic is before everything else.

What will I do without her smiling face? The way she can draw me in and kick me out. She can get my head spinning, I'm not kidding, I can't pin her down. What is going on in that beautiful little mind? She's always out on a mystical magic ride. She make me feel like my head is under water, but I'm breathing fine. She's crazy and I'm out of my mind. All of me love all of her. I love her curves and all her edges, all her perfect imperfections. She's my end and my begging, even when I'm losing and when I'm winning. How many times do I have to tell her, that even when she cry she's beautiful? She's my downfall. She's my muse. She's my worst distraction. She's my rhythm and blues.

Away in my thoughts, I haven't noticed I'm sprinting. With a pumping pulse and spinning thoughts I run back to the motel to get a shower. I let the cold water run over my body and cool down my head. The thoughts are still spinning, but I have a plan now. I have something to lead me on the right direction. I have something that can lead me to Rose.


	8. Chapter VIII

**So I have made so changes in my story, because I didn't really know where it was going and I like the thought of not-knowing what Dimitri is thinking, so from now on, it's only from Rose point of view.**

**I hope you will enjoy it, because I do and there is going be some drama soon!**

**Keep reading and review! I love to hear you thoughts about the story.**

**Chapter VIII **

Since Gale had seen my tattoos I had planned an escape to get away from him, but I had never expected it to be in a privet jet together with Gale, and definitely not together with Dimitri. Everything had happened so fast. First shows Dimitri up in the hut, don't ask me how he had found me, but then all these guardians had shown up. I later found out it was because he ran away without any guards. He had convinced almost everybody that he wasn't strigoi anymore, but some still had their doubt. When he ran away in the middle of the visit to the academy, without the guards who followed him, they thought he was still strigoi going on a killing spree. The guards had to take him back and so they did. I didn't know what to do, but Dimitri had come all this way to find me, and I had to find out why he had come. Gale didn't know what to do, so he joined us back to Court.

There was an awkward silence in the jet on the way back. The guardians watched Dimitri, and I didn't really feel for an audience while taking this conversation with him. I stayed in my seat all the way back. The jet was the guardians so it wasn't as luxurious as the queens, but it wasn't bad either. There was a lot of space for the legs, no annoying kids kicking the back of the seat and the best of all; there were a snack bar in the front. I mean, what is a better distraction than food?

It was a long time since I've slept in a real bed or sat in a comfy chair, and even though everything still was kind of hectic, I couldn't help but falling in a heavy sleep.

_I looked into Dmitri's eyes. We had from the very beginning known each other in ways no one else could. He understood my darkest sides, even the ones I didn't understand myself, and it scared the hell out of me. I understood him as well and by the look in his eyes I could tell, that he would still fight a whole army, protecting me, even if it killed him _

"_No" I shouted "you have to show that you aren't strigoi anymore. It want help fighting" I stood with my arm in the air, ready to be taken away freely. _

"_I don't want to fight you. I go with you, but you have to take Gale with you as well" I was shouting so loud, that the guardians stopped. _

"_It's not you, it's him", the leader of the group was pointing at Dimitri with a gun, in the other hand he held a silver stake. I never liked guns. Even though they couldn't kill a strigoi, they could still do a lot of damage. It would kill a dhampir as me, when the first gunshot go through my heart. It felt like cheating. _

"_What do you want with him? He doesn't break any rules!" I furious. In that moment I was ready to take up the fight once again. _

_I looked over at Dimitri once again. It's just him and me, with no one else around. I fell like our life is hinging in a thread, and there is a long way down. For so long I have been trying to breathe without him in my life, but I'm still fighting for air. I'm like at an all time low with no place to go. But Dimitri is always there when everything falls apart, and it feels like the world is crashing at my feet. He was ready to protect me, and now it's my turn to protect him. He looked at me, and as it had been from the very first beginning we didn't needed words. We understood each other. I backed out, and the guardians came storming, talking him down. _

_I knew it was hard for them to except, that everything they believed had changed, it had changed to me too. I had to see the love of my life loose his soul, and become something he's not. Lisa told me about Romeo and Juliet once. They had it easy; they never had to go kill each other._

I woke up terrified. _Calm down Rose. Dimitri is still alive. _I turned over and by my seat, I could see Gale in the other side of the jet. He was sitting still, looking out of the window. I wonder what he is thinking about? Maybe his family.


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Back at Curt, I took Gale to meet Lisa and Christian. "Seriously Rose" Christian is looking at me like I did something wrong "you can't leave court two weeks without coming back with a new guy". "That so not fair! I just fo" Lisa cut me of, asking Gale about way to many things. "Lissa, you should really breathe between your sentences." She gave me a harsh look, but laughed while she turned her back and walked cross the room to sit on the couch. God I had missed her.

I spend the next weeks together with Gale, Lissa and Christian. Even though there really wasn't something between Gale and I, it still felt like we were on a long double date. I didn't see much to Dimitri; I think he's avoiding me.

Gale had apparently never been on Curt before, at least not in an age where he could remember it. I showed him around, I even showed him by hideout places, places I never had shown anyone before. We walked around in Curt, and found the not so crowed places with businesspeople.

We stayed inside the protecting, and it was actually not that easy to find green places and wild nature. When I was out here I missed the academy and the forest. Once upon a time, when almost every dhampir were guardian, there were so many guardians on the academies, that it was hard to find enough tasks. Today it's very rare that the dhampir woman volunteer, and the guardians are very decreasing. Only the strictly needed guardians are assigned to the academies, and they for sure don't use them as gardeners, and they can only just keep the wilderness away from the buildings.

"How did you even end up in Rocky Mountains?" I know I ended up there too, but I had an actually reason, Gale could have walked everywhere. "I didn't really know where to go, and I just wanted to be alone. I don't really want to talk about it" he didn't question it, and I wouldn't push him. I'd let it go, for now…

"We could go find Christian, maybe he want to show you, how he uses his magic." Christian was, different from most other morois, using his magic as a weapon. After Christian's parents were killed by strigoi, he learned almost forgotten magic, and now he know how to kill strigoi, only using his fire magic. I knew it was a lot to hope for, but maybe Gale and Christian could find a connection.

"Is Lissa going to be thee as well?" It was a pretty normal question, but I couldn't help bur wonder. "I guess she is. They're together most of the time." Since they started dating in our junior year on the academy, they haven't been able to separate.

"Wow Lissa. What are you doing?" Gale looked confused at Lissa when he entered the room. Lissa looked like she was trying to hypnotize the silver bracelet she held in her hand. She looked up with a glare. Not only could I see what she was doing, I could also feel it. That familiar feeling of magic, floating through my body, through the bond. All her thoughts were pour and wonderful. She was thinking about all the thinks she liked; Christian, animals, so much more and me.

"I'm charming the silver with my magic" the magic running through Lissa's body, made her look like she were on drugs. To Christian and I it was normal to see her like this, but to Gale it was a bit different. He truly believed she could faint any minute.

"Hey Christian" Christian was tied up in some weird old looking book. "Don't you want to show Gale some magic? He's a fire use like you." He understood the hint, and put away the book.

"Sure, why not" He looked like his normal self sarcastic I. "How much have Rose been boasting about me?" Of cause he thinks I would talk loudly about him "Ohm, she only mentioned you shortly" Suck it Mr. Ozera!

Obviously Christian needed to show off. "Watch this" I could see the small flames spreading all over my body. I could see them, but I couldn't feel them. "Stop that Christian!" It didn't hurt, but even though I new Christian wouldn't let the flames touch me for real, I could never know if he would slip up, and I would for not have an ugly burn mark on my body.

"Christian stop fooling around like that", she Lissa didn't look up, she didn't even sound serious.

The voices went loud in the room, while Gale tried to kill the flames on my body. He was very close to me, his hands all over my body. I knew that he was only trying to stop me from burning up, but to Dimitri it looked extremely different. He rushed into the room but froze when he saw Gale. I had nothing to feel embarrass about, but I couldn't stop myself from looking down at the floor, when our eyes met.


End file.
